Often times there are a need for a cup holder for a beverage container, for example, can, bottle, or cup. A cup holder holds a drink in place in a stabilized fashion. Holding a drink in a stabilized fashion permits a person to place the drink in the cup holder without having to worry about the drink spilling. This situation frees up the person's hands and allows her to attend to other matters. When the person would like the drink back, she can simply reach over to the cup holder and easily remove the drink.
Cup holders are especially important when a person is in a vehicle. For example, a driver of a car needs a place to set a drink down securely, so she can focus on driving. Additionally, the passengers in a car need a place to set their drinks so they do not have to hold their drinks for the entire trip. While vehicle manufacturers have attempted to address these issues by building cup holders into the vehicle, often times these cup holders are not adequate enough to address all of an user's needs. Sometimes, a cup holder is inconveniently placed for the user. This scenario requires a user to ask for help to grab her drink when she needs it or to uncomfortably reach across her seat to grab the drink. Other times, there are not enough cup holders present in the vehicle for every passenger to have a place to set down their drink. This scenario requires a user to hold her drink throughout the entire trip, or set the drink down in an unstable location inside the vehicle. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have one or more cup holders in convenient locations in a vehicle.